


Bump & Grind

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [2]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cheating, Deleted Bedroom Scene, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mixed feelings, Mutual Pining, Sneaking Around, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Noel and Cameron have to film that deleted bedroom scene and things get a little heated...(Season 5 deleted scene)





	Bump & Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Please real all tags before you read...yes, this is Mosher...yes, this there is cheating...obviously so if it bothers you, no nasty words please, just move along.
> 
>  
> 
> this is the 3rd installment for the Mosher/Gallavich cut scenes but they are not in order

Bump & Grind

 

Noel waited outside the Milkovich house while the bedroom was set up. This was it, one of their more intimate sex scenes. One to connect their characters love, to solidify the Gallavich bond after the rocky path from the end of season 4 to the beginning of 5. Ian and Mickey were on shaky ground. Which kinda put him and Cameron on shaky ground as well.

Their working relationship was as expected, friendly but a little tense. Playing on screen lovers was difficult when both of them had private lives outside the show. He and Layla were still going strong and Cameron had been rumored to be seeing actress Sadie Newman. It made it a little intense, pretending to love someone so much, but not really. 

The nervousness in his belly was persistent. It didn’t help that he was next to naked, with only a pair of sweats drawn up over tight briefs that were the same color as his skin, a big puffy marshmallow jacket on his bare chest to ward off the cold.

Every now and then, Noel would glance in the doorway and see people moving about, setting shit up and as soon as he caught sight of the bed, he turned away and had to talk himself down from the ledge of panic. 

Cameron was already inside, going over his role. He had a small part after their sex scene, the fucker had to walk naked into the Milkovich living room for some dream fantasy about them. Naked for fucks sake. 

This wasn’t their first time naked together. They had that scene in the earlier seasons at the Milkovich House as well. Cameron had him bent over the damn couch, thrusting against him, gripping his shoulders and he had to mimic all the sounds included. The grunting and groaning and biting his lip, pretending to take it. It was intense. Just like this was.

“Hey, you about ready?” Cameron stepped into the doorway, a thick jacket over his body, dressed in sweats as well.

Noel nodded without looking up. This shouldn’t be so hard, really, it shouldn’t. Maybe it was the intimacy of the scene. Most of their other ones had been half clothed, rutting together in odd places. Fast and convenient and he could roll with that. This was not that. Not even close. 

“You good with this?” Cameron asked softly, trying to keep their public talk as private as possible.

He nodded again and glanced over at him. Cameron looked like he always did, relaxed. At ease. Ready. Unlike him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Cameron shrugged. “No reason, I guess. You just seem nervous.”

They were friends, good ones. But it was still tense as hell. “I guess I am a little. This one will be different from the others.” God, he sounded like a 15 year old again, losing his virginity. 

“Yeah, it will. At least we don’t have any lines.” He chuckled to try and ease that tension.

Noel cracked a smile. At least he made the effort to try. It was more than he’d done for the 2 days he knew about this. Last minute character building shit. He tried to avoid Cameron whenever possible, it was messed up but what else was he supposed to do?

“No, we just gotta be naked, fucking.” Blue eyes met green ones and Noel could have sworn he saw them darken, must be the light.

“We don’t have to be naked.” Cameron smirked. “John had those damn skin colored briefs we could use.”

Noel nodded, pushed his jacket back enough to show Cameron the thin, barely there, band of those same briefs. “Yeah, I’ve got em. You won’t though.”

Cameron looked back up to Noel's face. “No? Why not?”

“Cuz they want you to walk naked after. I doubt they’re gonna want to cut it out if you have to stop and slip them off.” 

Fuck. He did not want to spend the remainder of this “before scene” time talking about options for Cameron wearing underwear. He wanted to be alone, he wanted it quiet to get his mind in order.

Cameron let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess not but I’m gonna ask anyways. You comin?”

He nodded but didn’t look up and Cameron walked back inside. He took another moment before he walked in, not bothering to close the door, he didn’t walk over to John and Cameron talking. He walked into the bedroom. Looking at the bed. 

The heavy blanket was gone, tucked into a corner of the room so only a soft set of off white sheets covered the bed and a few pillows. Of all the fucking they had to simulate, it was never in a bed. Maybe that’s why this was so weird. Shit felt real…more real, in a bed rather than a freezer or a baseball field.

When someone clapped their hands behind him, Noel couldn’t hide the fact that it made him jump and John laid a hand on his shoulder as he chuckled. Great. Now all 15 people hovering were looking at him, smiling. All except Cameron. He just looked at the bed, staring at it.

“Okay boys. This sex is gonna be a little different than the other times.” John moved his hands around. “It’s supposed to be about their connection, their love. Trying to find each other after all that messy shit.”

God, this was going to be fucking torture. He could feel it, he could see it. He couldn’t even look at Cameron, he just stared straight ahead. 

“Just make it softer than Mickey and Ian’s normal shit. They need to actually look and seem like they care about each other. Feel free to improvise along the way if you feel it, but this should be quick and easy.”

Easy? Seriously? Did John have to strip down and simulate sex with Cameron? Fuck no. Maybe it would be easier to get through if Cameron wasn’t so…maybe if he didn’t look like…fuck, no. It wasn’t going to be easy or quick. Long, hard and excruciating. 

“So,” Cameron turned to John when everyone broke apart to their positions, “briefs or no?”

Noel glanced up at them. He hasn’t moved yet. Just stuck in the same spot. He really wanted John to say keep them on, and he really wanted him to say don’t put them on. He was having those mixed feelings again.

“Cam, it’s up to you, I told you. It would be easier to leave them off because you get up immediately after and have to be naked. But we can have you slip them off and cut it out.” John clapped his shoulder and moved to speak to the camera man.

Noel averted his eyes. Cameron was going to keep them on. Thank fuck. He moved to his side of the bed, kicking off his shoes, his jacket and quickly slipping out of his sweats. Someone grabbed the pile of clothes, leaving him standing in skin colored briefs, so thin they might as well be panty hose. That’s what it felt like.

He didn’t wait for direction, just pulled back the soft sheet and laid on his side, facing the door. His heart was beating wildly and if he didn’t calm the hell down and relax, Cameron would be able to feel it the second his chest came into contact with his back. 

“Okay, clear all extras from the room please!” John bellowed, making everyone snap to attention. “Gonna try and simulate privacy here okay, so unless you’re on sound, camera or me, out.”

That helped. Knowing that there would only be a handful of people instead of 20. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Deep breaths in, long breaths out. Over and over again and after the 50th breath, he was relaxed as much as he could be.

Of course, Cameron would pick then, to pull back the sheet and slip into bed. Moving slowly until Noel could feel him close by.

“Try and focus, maybe we can do it in one shot.” Cameron whispered so only Noel could hear him. 

Noel nodded. He was focused until Cameron got close. He wasn’t sure if it was just the circumstances or the strong connection between their characters, but he was dreading this as much as he was anticipating it. A double edged sword. 

Noel just had to remember that it was all fake. Just Hollywood rearing its ugly head all the way out in Chicago. They weren’t really having sex, they weren’t naked, or lovers, not even best friends. Just co-workers, friends to a certain degree, on screen lovers. Fantasy was trying to cloud his judgement. 

He had Layla waiting for him. Soft smile and beautiful, stunning. Tall. Red lips, dark curly hair. She was his, he was hers. He was Noel Fisher, not Mickey Milkovich.

“I’m good. Just wanna hurry and start.” Cameron shifted closer and Noel only realized how desperate he sounded. “Hurry up and get it out of the way.” He added quickly before shit got weird. 

“Into position boys and we are golden!”

Noel just laid there, waiting for Cameron to slide one hand under his pillow, the other around his waist, their hands linked. It wasn’t until the sheet shifted, that he realized Cameron had foregone the briefs. That fucker was naked and pressed into his ass.

“Fuck.” He whispered and turned his head into the pillow to muffle his whimper. But by the way Cameron squeezed their linked hands, he’d heard it.

“Just work with me Noel.” Cameron whispered against his ear and rubbed against him. “Don’t make it awkward.”

“Me?” he pulled away from the pillow. “How the fuck am I making it awkward? Hmm? You could have worn the damn briefs.” 

His entire body was on fire. Trying to work up a sweat, instinct making him want to push his ass back, getting a little more into his character than was required. The more he focused on Cameron pressed to his back, the more his body reacted.

“I’d just have to take them back off again, what’s the point?” He rested on one elbow, trying to get a glimpse of Noel's face.

He huffed and looked back, so close their noses brushed together and that instinct was taking ahold of him again. Telling Mickey to kiss Ian. Fuck. He backed up a little. “The fucking point is, your dick wouldn’t be hard and up against my ass.”

“I’m not hard.” He hissed and looked around. “Just don’t move til it’s time.”

Noel shook his head. “The fuck you aren’t hard.” He pushed back, hearing Cameron hiss. “Wanna try that again?”

Cameron fell back against the bed, moving his hips back away from his ass. “You know I can’t help it. It just happens.”

Noel closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Just…come back. We need to start.”

Cameron nodded and got back into position, his groin pushed against Noel's ass, hands linked together. 

“God,” he whispered. 

“Anytime you two are ready, we are set.” John gave them a thumbs up.

“Asshole.” They grumbled at the same time and chuckled. The angry tension was gone, leaving them smiling. 

“And action!”

The first thrust against his ass had Noel actually moaning, pushing back like he wanted it. With enthusiasm. One of Cameron’s long legs slipped between his, slowly pushing his open wider, making the sheet lift to expose their legs. Cameron’s breath was hot against his neck, so close to his skin he could feel soft lips.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It shouldn’t be so good. It wasn’t supposed to be. Layla. Sadie. Not gay. All those things ricocheted in his mind, but it was lost the second Cameron moaned.

Noel pushed back like he had some idea of what he was doing…he didn't, feeling Cameron hard against him. Goosebumps spread over his body as they moved together. Cameron’s hips rocked at a steady pace and their laced fingers squeezed together. It was good. It was so good. 

It was hard not to whine demands. He wanted to ask for more, harder, faster. Noel wanted to tell him how good it felt. How hard he was. He wanted to slide those boxers down and feel his skin. He wanted to slip his hand under the sheet and grip Cameron’s thigh and urge him on.

He couldn’t. He didn’t. 

Cameron’s head fell to the pillow and he couldn’t help himself. He needed to tell him. “Noel…”

Noel kept up the very real moaning but strained his ears to listen. It was half muffled by the pillow, but Cameron said his name. Trying to talk to him. 

“God Noel…” Cameron groaned and rutted hard against his ass. “Didn’t think it would feel so good.”

Noel kept quiet, aside from his turn to moan, unlike Cameron, the camera would be able to see all of his face. At least Cameron had his back to cover some of his reactions. So, he moaned his answer, sounding as desperate as he felt. He followed that slow rock of Cameron’s hips, matching it, feeling it speed up because of it. 

Cameron was raging hard at this point. Noel felt all of it. Hard, pulsing, pressing into those thin boxers, nearly sliding between his ass. It was as tantalizingly addicting as it was freaky. A straight man…or men, wouldn’t, shouldn’t like this. What the fuck was happening?

Noel picked up the pace of his moaning, breathing harder and faster, mimicking a climax and Cameron followed him. Groaning hot and heavy in his ear, rocking faster against him. 

Noel let out a huff of air as they slowed to a crawl. He smiled, gripped their hands and brought it up to his mouth…unscripted. Why the fuck did he do that? At the same time, he heard Cameron whisper ‘fuck’ and kiss his left shoulder blade.

It sent a sheet of goosebumps down his body, making his already hard dick pulse. The kiss was coming next, it had him nervous and shaking, even after all those kisses they have already shared. Each kiss felt like their first.

Noel turned enough to see Cameron and leaned forward at the same time. The kiss was what it would be if they had really fucked. It was breathy and heavy, desperate. It was nearly over when he felt Cameron’s tongue slip into his mouth, slowly stroking inside his mouth. 

Cameron’s hand slipped into his hair….and it was over. They pulled apart, shared a few needed smiles and he turned back, feeling Cameron panting into his back for a moment before he pulled the sheet back and stood up.

He wasn’t allowed to look. Not that he wanted to…okay, maybe he did a little. But he had to fake sleep for Cameron to do the walk into the living room. God, this was not good. His body was eager for more, yearning for attention. 

“And cut!!” 

Noel rolled forward, hiding his head in the pillow and his dick pushed into the bed. He felt Cameron slide back into bed behind him and fall back, breathing ragged. The sheet threatened to slip off as Cameron moved and Noel shot his hand down to stop it. No one, no one needed to see that. 

“Great job guys!” John walked to the edge of the bed. “I wanna have you do it again, I need a different angle.”

Noel nodded, not moving. He was trying to breathe away the arousal. This wasn’t him. It wasn’t. He didn’t want this. That feeling inside him right now. That heat. That pool of lust building in his belly. 

“You okay?” Cameron asked, his voice was low and breathless. 

Noel turned away from the pillow and stared out the door. “No, I don’t think I am.” He chuckled at himself. “This shouldn’t be this difficult.”

Cameron moved to his side, careful to keep his hips back as much as possible. “I can put them on if that helps.”

“On, off…it won’t matter.” He swallowed, throat dry and scratchy. “I can feel everything.”

“If I could help it, I would.” He mumbled, blushing slightly. “And…fuck, I’ll try not to talk.”

“Please, try.” His body trembled from head to toe and he was unable to hide it. “When you talk, when you say my name…” he groaned. “it just feels real.” 

His lips tingled from that kiss. The tongue wasn’t scripted either. Cameron did that just because and there was no way anyone would be able to see it.  
“Almost ready guys!”

Noel bit his lip to stifle his groan as Cameron moved up behind him again. This time, instead of linking their fingers, Cameron’s hand slipped under the sheet, gripped his hip and pulled him snug against his hips. 

The fucker was still hard. It hadn’t flagged in the slightest. Cameron moved his hand and Noel let out a silent prayer. He could get through this. He would have to. With no dignity whatsoever but that was workable. He could pick up the pieces and glue them back together when he was alone.

**

After 2 more rounds of that shit, Noel was finally able to slip his sweats, jacket and shoes back on. The entire room was hot, heavy. It should have smelt like sex but thank God it didn’t. 

John and his damn camera angles. The second he called cut for the last time, he bolted out of that bed and off to find his clothes. The only issue was, Cameron was hot on his heels. At least he put those damn boxers on before bolting after him.

“Noel!” Cameron shouted, weaving through the crowd of people in the house. “Noel, wait up.”

Noel ignored him, hoping he would give up. He didn’t. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Cameron gripped his elbow. “Cameron, please…”

“Just talk to me okay.”

He wasn’t given the chance. Cameron pulled him to the nearest quiet spot, which happened to be a damn closet, pushed him in and locked them in together. “What the fuck?” Noel tried to move past him.

“We need to talk about this.”

“We don’t have to talk about anything.” He tried the door again, but Cameron blocked it. “I get it, okay? Bumping and all that grinding shit, it happens.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t just happen Noel. People don’t feel like that unless there was a connection in the first place.”

Connection? Yes, they had always had one. But it was nearly impossible not to get hard from sexual stimulation like that. He felt that so called connection right now. With barely an inch between them. It was hard to breathe, hard to think. He had nowhere to go, he couldn’t hide. 

“Just let me out and we can talk okay?” Noel reasoned, attempting a smile.

“I am talking.” Cameron moved forward, closing the last small space between them. “And now I’m done talking.”

Noel watched with wide eyes as Cameron cupped his face, slowly stroking his thumb across one cheek. Fuck, he didn’t know what was happening. How did they end up here? They were just talking and now Cameron was so close.

“What are you doing?” 

“I have no fucking idea.” Cameron smiled, his voice half an octave lower than a bedroom voice.

Cameron was going to kiss him. And he wanted it. He shouldn’t want it, but he did. “You know we can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Cameron leaned down so their heads touched. 

Despite his words and his thoughts, he leaned closer. There was just…something about him. Something that he wanted. Was it because of that scene, or had it always been there? Just under the surface, waiting for them to make a move.

“You can’t kiss me Cam.” Noel whispered just as someone walked past the door, he could see the shadow of someone’s boots.

“I know.” Cameron smiled and leaned down.

Noel licked his lips just as he felt Cameron’s lightly press against his. Just that small kiss, one not scripted, not as Ian and Mickey but as Noel and Cameron, was so fucking good. It wasn’t a confident kiss like all those other ones. First kisses hardly were. 

They took it slow, feeling it out, feeling each other out. Noel moved his hand to Cameron’s cheek, mimicking him and they kissed again, slotting his bottom lip between Cameron’s two and fell into it easily.

They pulled back and suddenly anything was possible. Everything. The entire world just opened up and they were floating above a dark hole, waiting to be swallowed down. 

Electricity crackled between them, bringing them together again. This time the kiss was easier, they fell into it and Noel pushed his tongue in slowly, urging Cameron to do the same. He did, with a deep groan, backing him up against a rack of jackets. Their bodies bumping together, their groins brushing each other’s.

“Cam.” He pulled back with a whimper. “I can’t.” Cameron nodded but made no move to leave. “Whatever the hell this is, we can’t.” 

“I already know that.” Cameron said quietly but moved closer to feel Noel hard in his sweats. 

Noel groaned and leaned his head back, looking up as he just realized how little Cameron was wearing. Just those thin boxers and the more he moved, the more Noel felt against him. 

His hands moved without his consent to Cameron’s bare sides, slowly moving over soft skin, feeling him take a deep breath. Cameron was different from anyone he’d ever touched. Soft curves were now hard muscles, tight under his fingers. Hard pecs instead of full breasts, that light dust of hair against his chest, shoulders wide, muscled. His arms too. Large hands, rough but soft at the same time. No long, painted nails. 

Noel liked it. He wanted it. He moved his hands nervously over Cameron’s body. Feeling everything. Wanting everything. But that nagging part in the back of his mind made him pull back.

“Please don’t stop.” Cameron stilled Noel’s hands, placing them back on his chest and kept his hands over his. “I want it.”

Green eyes, filled with so much want, so much heat told him the truth. Cameron did want it. He wanted it too. But he had no fucking idea how to do this. 

“How?” Noel asked and they moved their hands down his toned body, all the way to those thin boxers. Noel swallowed thickly, Cameron was big. He already knew that, but this was a different realization. 

“I have no idea.” Cameron moved his hands to peel the jacket off Noel’s shoulders. Fuck, he was just so…fuck. “We don’t have much time.” His hands slid down to lightly push Noel’s sweats down.

It felt so good even though it was just his hands moving over him. As they had dozens of times before. Fire danced across the path of Cameron’s fingers when he pulled his sweats down. 

“God, I’m so hard.” His face flushed as he looked down, seeing them both hard, inches away from touching. “Have you ever…?”

Cameron shook his head and let his hand slip down, groaning as it settled over Noel’s bulge. “No, and I know why.”

“Fuck!” he groaned and pushed his hips forward into his hand. He couldn’t believe how Cameron’s touch affected him so much. “Why?”

Cameron watched his face when he slowly started to rub over him. Noel was already falling apart. Blue eyes fluttered closed, pink lips parting as he gave a ragged breath. “Because it’s gonna get addicting.”

It already was. God it felt good. Perfect. Noel tightened his grip, digging his nails into Cameron’s sides. He wanted to do it too. He wanted to touch. With a deep groan as Cameron rubbed faster, he slipped his own hand down, unable to full grip Cameron’s bulge. He was too big. 

“Noel!” Cameron gasped and worked his hand faster.

They breathed together, panting raggedy. Their arms matching each other’s rhythm. Noel moved his other hand up to cup Cameron’s face and pulled him back into a kiss. This time he didn’t hesitate to lick his way inside. Cameron moaned low in his throat and kissed him back. Sliding their tongues together, working each other closer and closer to that edge. 

“Cam…” Noel gasped in between hot kisses. He felt close already. From all the teasing from that scene. Feeling Cameron rock against his ass, God he wanted it. 

“Can I try something?” Cameron asked as they pushed their heads against each other’s. 

“Try what?” 

“Just turn around for me.” Cameron stopped touching him and tried to spin him, but Noel didn’t move. “Don’t worry, our shit stays on.”

Noel took his hands back and chose to trust what Cameron said. Shit stays on. He laid his head against the cool wall, eyes closed, and he breathed heavily. What was he going to do? This position was very compromising. 

Cameron moved up behind him, just like in that bed but standing and pushed himself against Noel’s ass. The reaction was instant. They both gave deep groans because of it.

“Cam!” Noel moved one hand back, gripping Cameron’s thigh like he wanted to before. 

“Move with me Noel,” Cameron whispered into his ear, feeling his body shake as he pushed forward, grinding into his ass. “Fuck, just grind against me.” 

It should have been odd. He was a guy, he did most of the grinding from behind during those sexual situations, but this just felt right. It felt so good to feel him moving against his ass like that. 

Noel rolled his hips back, feeling Cameron hard against him. “Oh God…” he pushed back again, just as Cameron pushed forward, feeling hot skin against his. His dick was getting no attention and he was still ready to bust.

“God, it feels so good Noel.” Cameron moaned into his ear, “I need to come.”

Noel nodded fast and didn’t think twice before dropping his hand to slide inside the boxers, touching himself. Cameron sped up, rocking into him like he was barely holding on. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

“Noel…Noel…” Cameron licked up one side of his neck, gripping his hip hard and rutting into him. 

With a muffled groan, biting his lip so hard he knew it drew blood, Noel came, pumping his hand as fast as he could. “Ohh…” 

“Oh God!” Cameron came so hard it nearly blinded him. He held on tight and kept rutting against him, then slowly moving until he sagged forward.

It was good. Outstanding. Noel smiled as that post orgasmic calm spread over him like a heated blanket. Making his body feel loose and sated. Cameron panted heavily into his neck, still behind him and he knew he felt it too. Undeniable attraction. They would never be able to stay away from each other.

But it didn’t last long. As he came down from that high, images of Layla flashed through his mind. Fuck. He cheated. With a man. With his co-worker. Noel slipped his hand out and wiped it against the boxers. Cameron also moved back, giving him some room. Fuck, this was just bad…

“That can’t happen again.” Noel cleared his throat after he spoke. It was raw and a little painful to talk. “It shouldn’t have happened.”

Cameron nodded in full agreement. “No, it really shouldn’t have.” He adjusted his boxers, sticky and probably noticeable. “Can we talk about th—” 

Noel cut him off. “No, we really can’t. Just forget this ever happened.” He snapped and watched Cameron flinch, his handsome face turned up in a scowl because of him.

“Fine. Just drop it.”

Well, at least they were on the same page. Cameron wouldn’t meet his eyes because he couldn’t meet Cameron’s. He bent to pick up his jacket and his sweats shrugged them back on. The entire closet smelled like sex. Like bad choices. 

“Shit.” Noel rubbed his face and tried to calm down enough to walk out. He needed to go…like now. He cracked open the door and slipped out while the coast was clear. No one seemed to notice his and Cameron’s absence. 

He just needed to go. To leave the set and head back to the hotel to shower. To wash away the guilt along with the come on his leg. He fucked up. Bad. Noel paced around the doorway and didn’t notice when Cameron slipped out.

“We good?” He asked the second John walked into the room. “Can I go?” he flinched as Cameron moved to stand with them. He wouldn’t even look up.

Cameron slipped up next to them. “Yeah, I gotta go too.”

John narrowed his eyes. “What’s the rush?”

Noel and Cameron looked at each other and held it. He could almost see the zap of that electricity between them and had to look away from that hurt look. Rejection at its best. “I just need to leave.” And figure out how to tell Layla.

“Yeah, me too.” Cameron took a step back, arms crossed. Closed off from everyone.

“Fine. Get outta here. Be back tonight with clear heads.” John grumbled and waved them off before he turned away.

Clear heads. Yeah right. There was no way this would clear up. Not even with time. He might have to quit. Cameron wouldn’t. He was a main star. It would be up to him to cut ties and leave. Mickey was only an add on compared to Ian. 

He was going to quit.


End file.
